Run Away With Me
by WontYouLightMyCandle
Summary: A short modern!Les Mis AU one shot. After a disastrous dinner with Courfeyracs mother Eponine and Courfeyrac make an important decision. Written as part of a fic war challange. Please Read and Reveiw. I love hearing what people think :)


**After being given the prompt "epfeyrac - elopement" this (admittedly short) fic is what I came up with...Enjoy**

**If you enjoy please leave a review...if you don't please let me know how I can improve :D**

* * *

"Your mother is never going to like me…" Eponine groaned throwing her stupid little clutch bag onto the bed, too angry to sit down that and the tight little sundress she'd worn to try and look presentable felt more like a corset, she could barely breath let alone relax. "Unzip me will you." She sighed, turning her back on him, trying to calm down.

"Of course Mam'zelle…" Courfeyrac smiled gently, understanding that his mother could sometimes be cold until you got to know her. His hand gently grazed her shoulder as he pulled on the zipper, freeing her from the tyrannical rule of the floral fabric. "Besides who cares about her, you're going to marry me not her!"

"She actually _told_ me I wasn't good enough for you..." she sighed, stepping out of the dress and pulling on a pair of baggy sweatpants.

"What did she say 'Ponine?"

She then, whilst she searched for a hoodie, started to recall the cosy little chat that had occurred between them whilst she helped her load the dishwasher.

"_My dear…Lets cut the polite chatter shall we. I love my son and I want to appreciate his choices but I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. You're just a fling darling. A temporary fantasy. He saved a girl from the sewers and for now you're all he can think about – you appeal to that daft hero complex he has, but he'll see the light soon and then we can get him back on track with a charming, pretty, educated girl…rather than sewer filth. I will personally see to it that this marriage doesn't happen, you mark my words!"_

She finished biting her lip and looking uncharacteristically vulnerable before pulling his jumper over her head.

"She said that?" when 'Ponine nodded he looked furious "Dammit!" he jumped up off the bed "That woman will never understand! How dare she talk you like that!" He didn't even want the big fancy wedding, neither did 'Ponine. They just wanted something small and understated. She knew that! She also knew he was only going along with the big wedding to make her happy! Then it hit him…The words shoot out of his mouth before he really thought "Run away with me."

"What!?" she laughed.

"Screw my mother! Screw her big fancy wedding! Neither of us wanted the massive church. Neither of us wanted the stuffy hotel reception! Let's pack a bag, pick a plane and just do it! We'll go somewhere hot and get married on the beach!" her pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her. They both laughed at the sheer hilarity of the thought. Then the laughter stopped, the idea would solve all their problems…

"We couldn't." she sighed, playing fondly with collar of his shirt, peppering his jawline with sweet little kisses "Your mother's already spent so much money on the wedding-"

"Then go out of her way to make you feel unwanted…and tell you it's not going to happen" He pointed out, tucking a lock of hair behind her face. "Come on…You hate all this big white wedding stuff!"

She shrugged with that mischievous glint in her eye "I haven't even got a dress."

"Then we'll get you a dress and just _go somewhere_." He lifted her straight off the ground and spun her in a circle, treasuring her delighted shrieks before sweeping her into a romantic dip. "Marry me Eponine Thenardier! Marry me on the beach…standing in the ocean…then he shot her a wolf like grin "Just think of the _honeymoon_ 'Ponine!"

She let out a little moan of delight "Now _that_ sounds like heaven." She reached up and her lips gently closed over his in a dainty, delicate kiss.

"So will you?"

"Of course I will you idiot!" she literally jumped into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist. Their lips collided, her lips burning against his. Her lips parted slightly and the kiss became more passionate. Eponines hands fumbling with the buttons of his suit jacket. His hands were in her hair, running through the thick dark curls.

* * *

They were married in Hawaii. On the beach, standing where the crystal blue waves could gently wash over their bare feet. She was dressed in a plain white dress that was caught upon the water, her dark hair tumbling around her shoulders, exotic flowers placed in the curls. He wore a white shirt and black trousers, rolled up so that they were out of the way of the waves – they were expensive after all.

_Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?_

"I do…" She whispered, her face unable to stop grinning.

_Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?_

He pulled a face as though he were thinking seriously about it, before breaking out into a big smile, taking her hands in his and kissing them "I do…"

_You may now kiss the bride_

He swept her into a deep kiss, loving the way her body fit so neatly against his.

Their first dance came curtsy of local band who were playing in a bar that night and knew "their song". As they danced he loved the way her head fit so neatly where his neck met his shoulders. The way her fingers intertwined with his. The way her hands would play with his clothes and the way her arms wrapped around his neck. Now she was his wife. His beautiful, sexy, outspoken, loud, wild wife. He'd never been happier. There would be hell to pay when they went back to France but for now life was perfect, because it was just them. He gently tilted her chip upwards so that she was looking him in the eyes and very gently kissed her.

Somehow she tore his lips from hers, eyes starting to shine with tears of happiness "I love you."

He smiled back at her, a gentle smile that was reserved just for her "I love you too Madame de Courfeyrac…"


End file.
